Bleach: final alternativo
by Ryunna-san y Yunna-san
Summary: Un final alternativo a la Batalla de Karakura. ¿Que es lo pasaría si Aizen ganara la batalla? ¿Acaso los mataría todos? ¿Que hará Ichigo al respecto? ¿Quienes seran los nuevos personajes? No soy buena en los Summarys a pesar de la ayuda TT-TT.
1. Byakuya cae

**Bueno este fic se me ocurrió hace mucho tiempo por desvelarme toda la noche por ver Code Geass, cuando me levante ya había soñado toda la trama con lujo de detalles, lo consulte con mi hermana y blablabla…**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece le pertenece a Tite -sensei

* * *

Cap1: Byakuya cae

Los shinigamis que habían estado luchando en el Hueco Mundo (excepto Yachiru y Kenpachi que por alguna razón no los habían acompañado) ya habían sido sanados, por lo cual se dirigían a la Ciudad Karakura, aparentemente todo apuntaba que nuestros shinigamis iba a ganar.

Cuando ya habían atravesado la garganta, el paisaje que vieron estremeció a nuestros shinigami, dejándolos en un aparente trance.

—Q-que es esto — nuestro pelinaranja no podía creer el fúnebre paisaje, Aizen se estaba limpiando un pequeño rastro de polvo que había caído.

En los escombros se podía ver a los heridos, shinigamis (capitanes y tenientes) y arrancars, estaban casi inertes o ya muertos bajo los escombros.

Byakuya, fue el primero es salir del trance que los agobiaba, se fue contra Aizen y se agarro a estocadas con el ya mencionado.

—Nii-sama — decía Rukia queriendo ir en su ayuda pero Ichigo la detuvo

—Rukia — menciono seriamente —no te muevas —

— ¡Entonces que quieres que haga! ¡Que me quede con los brazos cruzados sin hacer nada! — la pequeña Kuchiki no tomaría como opción abandonar a su hermano

— ¡Que podrías hacer si vas! ¡Solo lo estorbarías!— Ichigo nunca antes le había hablado así a ella, habían tenido sus peleas pero nunca un así, aunque ella sabía que era verdad lo que decía

—Lo entiendo — bajo la mirada

—A cambio iré yo — esas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a la pelinegra y algunos de los shinigamis que sobraban en la escena

—Ichi — no pudo terminar su frase por que el pelinaranja se fue rápidamente con el shumpo

—Gin — dijo Aizen e inmediatamente Gin salió de los escombros con Yuzu y Karin en sus manos.

—Q-que rayos — sencillamente eso era considerado como trampa —Déjalas ellas no tienen nada que ver —

— ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué le apriete el cuello a la rubia? Como digas — acto seguido Gin alzo a Yuzu y le apretó el cuello se escucho un pequeño quejido de parte de la rubia

— ¡Ya déjala! — Ichigo no soportaba ver a su hermana en aquella situación

—Entonces — sonrió sin dejar de presionar el cuello de la rubia —no interfieras — y le lanzo a sus 2 hermanas, una por una

—Yuzu, Karin — y las atrapo —Maldito — le lanzo una mirada fulminante

—Sabes…eres igual a tu padre — miro hacia abajo

— ¿Nani? — el también miro hacia abajo, no lo pudo distinguir bien pero algo le decía que un shinigami con una con un haori blanco, no muy bien puesto,… era su padre.

Byakuya y Aizen estaban peleando sin liberar su Shikai, llevaban un combate igual a igual hasta que

—Chire…Senbonzakura _(__dispersa __Mil Pétalos de Cerezo__)_— Byakuya libero a Zampakuto y Aizen solo lo bufo con un "ha" esquivándolo pero el pelinegro pronuncio una última frase—Kageyoshi _(Sombras)_ —

Esa repentina liberación atrapo por sorpresa a Aizen y lo encerró con sus pétalos

—Aun te falta — su voz se escuchaba a pesar que estaba en envuelto en pétalos —Hadou 54 - Haien _(__Llamas__ Desertoras__)_ — la explosión disipo a los pétalos dejando una nube de humo

Byakuya cambio la expresión relajada que tenia por una de sorpresa, cuando se estaba disipando el humo no había rastros de Aizen.

—Donde estas — pregunto ya recuperando su actitud

Unohana veía calmadamente la pelea, de un momento a otro sus ojos se abrieron demasiado

—No mire Kurosaki-san— e interpuso su mano a la vista del Kurosaki

—Q-que — el Kurosaki no entendía el motivo por el cual Unohana le decía esas cosas solo a él, en relación con la pelea.

Mientras en la batalla Byakuya estaba alerta ante cualquier movimiento que Aizen pueda hacer hasta que vio una figura mientras se disipaba, y abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, enseguida fue transportado al ambiente de su Casa Noble

—Hisana… — pronuncio Byakuya

—Byakuya-sama que está pasando — Hisana estaba tan aturdida como él, pero la mirada del noble cambio por una de odio

—By-Byakuya-sama ¿Qué le pasa? — Pregunto algo preocupada pero el pelinegro la ignoraba —Bya —

— ¡Cállese!— los ojos lilas grisáceos se enfocaban en ella con una total mirada de odio

— ¿Qué le está pasando? Byakuya-sa —

—Le dije que no me llamara así — la voz del tipo le dolía a Hisana más que cualquiera herida

—Lo entiendo, si me disculpa — la pequeña chica bajo la mirada dejando caer algunas lágrimas

—Hisana… — apenas podía pronunciar su nombre ya que sabía que ella no había hecho nada malo

—Lo siento — se iba alejando dejando al noble

—Eso debería de decirlo yo — Byakuya se acerco y abrazo a Hisana — Hisana…me hace tan extraño pronunciar tu nombre después de tanto tiempo, la verdad lo siento perdóname — la chica no sabía bien que hacer pero le devolvió el abrazo con sus ajos aun llorosos

—Byakuya-sama, no hay nada que perdonar —

—En verdad perdóname — la chica levanto su mirada de las cuales brotaban lagrimas de felicidad

—Bueno si es así — la expresión de la Kuchiki cambiaba — solo muere – lo dijo con una voz muy macabra

—Q-q —el pelinegro no entendía bien, pero ya había recibido un grave golpe propinado por Aizen

—Por eso te dije aun te falta — el Kuchiki pudo divisar la figura de Aizen antes caer para quedar inconsciente

—Ai… — no pudo completar su frase porque choco con el duro suelo y quedar inconsciente

* * *

**Bueno que les pareció déjenme una review para saber si les gusto o no **

**Les dejare un adelanto:**

—Bueno ya es mi turno de pelear —dijo Ichigo

—Espere Kurosaki-san, seré yo quien peleé — dijo deteniéndolo —realmente eres nuestra única esperanza espera que se agote ya que tiene un límite con la liberación de Kyōka Suigetsu —

—Unohana-san…—


	2. Preguntas

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece le pertenece a Tite –sensei pero si mandara mi hermana para que se case con el…¬¬.

* * *

—Por eso te dije aun te falta — el Kuchiki pudo divisar la figura de Aizen antes caer para quedar inconsciente

—Ai… — no pudo completar su frase porque choco con el duro suelo para quedar inconsciente

Cap2: Preguntas

Los shinigamis habían quedado atónitos, Ichigo intentaba zafarse de la vista a la mano de Unohana.

—Unohana-san que pasa — pregunto Ichigo queriendo saber por qué los ruidos de la batalla se habían detenido

—Nada importante solo… — un grito la interrumpió

— ¡Nii-sama! — la pequeña Kuchiki grito desesperadamente preparándose para ir donde su hermano

—Ru…kia —de un rápido movimiento el pelinaranja logro mover la mano le capitana —Espera — y se lanzo donde la pelinegra rodeándola con sus brazos

— ¡Ichigo, suéltame! — la Kuchiki forcejeaba para que el pelinaranja la soltara

— ¡Para que si lo hago tu iras por Aizen! ¡No te das cuenta de lo poderoso que es!—

— ¡Idiota! — Rukia se volteo —Ichigo de verdad eres un idiota, crees que yo intentaría ir tras ese monstruo, yo sé claramente que no tengo ni una oportunidad contra el — la pequeña bajo la mirada

—Ru…— su frase fue interrumpida por un cabezazo propinado por la pelinegra — Itaiiiiiiiiii — la barbilla de nuestro sustituto estaba completamente roja y palpitando

—Por eso te digo que me sueltes, solo quiero ir con mi hermano — los ojos de la pequeña se enrojecían

—Lo entiendo —

—Si lo entiendes ya suéltame — Rukia le exigió con la cara un poco roja, a lo que Ichigo la soltó

—Bueno, ahora…

—Derrota a ese monstruo y no vuelvas hasta que lo hagas —

—Ok, y tu salva tu hermanito —

—Eso ya lo sé, idiota —La Kuchiki se retiro ya no con los ojos rojos, sino con una sonrisa pensando que solo él podría vencer a Aizen, Ichigo la observo retirarse y dijo

—Bueno ya es mi turno de pelear —

—Espere Kurosaki-san, seré yo quien peleé — Unohana lo detuvo —realmente eres nuestra única esperanza, espere que se agote el poder de Kyōka Suigetsu —

—Unohana-san…— el pelinaranja se sorprendió — ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Cómo que soy su única esperanza? Si es así…

— ¿Si es así que? Debemos de dejarte pelear en medio de esta ilusión, ya te lo dije eres nuestra única esperanza —

—Pero, yo soy el único que puede pelear contra Aizen por eso…

—No me dejas otra opción… Kurotsuchi-taicho encárguese de Kurosaki-san —

—Unohana-taicho, quiero que sepa que no estoy bajo sus órdenes, por lo tanto…

— ¿Por lo tanto qué? — La mirada de nuestra capitana aterro al capitán de la 12va división —Kurotsuchi-taicho podría continuar con su frase —

—S-solo decía que… ¿de qué manera me encargo de el? —

—Eso pensé, y eso — la capi cambio su temible expresión —se lo dejo a su criterio — después de decir esto la capitana se fue con un rápido shumpo y a Ichi queriendo decir algunas cosas

—Maldita, no me dejo continuar — musito el pelinaranja

—Crees que yo no siento lo mismo — Mayuri se expresaba en te él —Bueno ya es hora que te reúnas con tus amigos — El capitán de la 12va intento coger a Ichigo, pero este se alejo de el

— ¿Q-que quieres decir con: "es hora que te reúnas con tus amigos"? Suena como si Ishida, Chad y Renji estuvieran…— nuestro héroe hizo un gran descubrimiento — ¡Que les hiciste! —

—Cállate, solo estan atrapados en la garganta ni que fuera para tanto —

—Oh sí que lo es — el pelinaranja estaba en su punto de hervor —Devuélvelos inmediatamente —

—A callar, tú no me mandas, si no puedo obtener los cadáveres de aquí, entonces obtendré los de ellos —

—Sabes que no podremos ganar si ellos no estan presentes —

—Podríamos ganar aunque ellos no estén — Kurotsuchi se mostraba muy escéptico, hasta que Ichigo soltó un Kuroi Getsuga Tenshō y contesto —Crees que con tu minúsculo ataque me lograras convencer — el capi vio donde se suponía que estaría el sustituto pero no lo encontró

—Hai, tome — Nemu hablo dándole un control a Ichigo

—Gracias — le contesto el pelinaranja

— ¡Nemu! — Kurotsuchi se dio cuenta que Ichigo solo había utilizado su ataque para apartarlo — ¡Niña inútil! ¡Por que le das el control al humano! —

—Mayuri-sama, Kurosaki Ichigo no lo lastimo… — empezó a actuar como si estuviera avergonzada —Por eso… para evitar que eso ocurra se lo di, porque me lo pidió amablemente — aparentemente la conversación de ambos duraría un rato, claro con los recién llegados de la garganta y el pelinaranja

Mientras tanto entre Unohana y Aizen

—Yare, yare parece que Kurotsuchi-taicho mantendrá entretenido por un rato a Kurosaki-san y a sus amigos — dijo sonriendo y cerrando sus ojos azules, Aizen solo la observaba —Hay muchas cosas que quiero preguntarte — su sonrisa desaprecio de sus rostro — Aizen Sōsuke — ella abrió sus ojos azules y frunció el ceño después de tanto tiempo…

—Eres la última persona con la cual quiero pelear —le contesto Aizen

—Gracias, primero comenzaremos con las preguntas — agarro el mango de su espada — ¿Quisiera saber cómo trajiste a Kurosaki-Taicho? ¿Y sus hermanas? — saco su espada por completo.

Aizen solo la miro sin expresar nada…

—Eso es fácil, Unohana-taicho — movió un poco la cabeza —Kurosaki intentaría hacerse el héroe, una pequeña pelea le serviría de distracción mientras Gin traía a sus hijas, luego lo amenazaría con matarlas —

—Ya veo — hizo una pequeña pose para luchar — Empezamos —

—Cómo quieras —

* * *

**Espero que les guste el capitulo.**

**PD: Yunna tengo un bloqueo TT-TT .**


	3. Minazuki

**Tengo****miedo**** BUAHHHHH! TTOTT los ****doce**** videos ****más****perturbadores**** de Vocaloid kowaiii! TT M TT**

**Bueno, Bueno ahora para las personas que lees mi fic las mini aventuras arrancadas de los arrancars me gustaría saber que escena les gusto mas. Por favor agradecería que me lo dijeran. (Motivo avanzar el fic de mini aventuras arrancadas de los arrancars)**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece.

Aizen solo la miro sin expresar nada…

—Eso es fácil, Unohana-taicho — movió un poco la cabeza —Kurosaki intentaría hacerse el héroe, una pequeña pelea le serviría de distracción mientras Gin traía a sus hijas —

—Ya veo — hizo una pequeña pose para luchar — Empezamos —

—Cómo quieras —

Cap3: Minazuki

Mientras tanto en el Hueco Mundo.

Zaraki se encontraba sentado en una roca con su espada a su costado, Yachiru mientras tanto dibuja en la arena.

—Yachiru — hablo el picudo — ¿Por qué no quisiste que fuera a pelear? Me habría divertido luchando contra ellos —

—Ken-chan — la pequeña se paro —ahí no pasara nada divertido — lo dijo con una mirada seria

—Yachiru — se quedo mirándola por unos momentos y el hombre se paro — Bueno — puso su espada hacia atrás —Vamos a matar algunos Hollows —

—Hai — la pelirosa se subió a su hombro contenta, las palabras que había mencionado sabia que eran muy perturbadoras, como no estarlo si la niña más alegre puso una cara seria.

Volviendo a la ciudad Karakura la pelea de Unohana y Aizen se realizaba en cuestión de segundos cada milésima de segundo realizaban algún cambio de movimiento y ataque se detuvieron unos cuantos segundos.

—Como lo pensé tú eras la persona con la cual debía mantenerme alejado — dijo secándose el poco sudor que tenia — al parecer todos mis movimientos fueron correctos —

— Hara, eso no lo creería — dijo sonriendo mientras a Aizen se le notaba un pequeño corte

—Habla por ti — la trenza de Unohana se desprendió de su agarre y la dejo con su cabellera suelta —Unohana-taicho —

—Ya veo — la capitana saco una pequeña liga que tenia y se hizo una coleta — seguimos —

—Como quieras — y continuaron dándose estocadas en el aire.

La capitana de la cuarta escuadra pensó…

"De alguna manera siento que volviera a esos días… no es así Hikifune" un pequeño recuerdo fugaz paso por su mente, un recuerdo de su… ¿pasado?

— _¡Pon mas reiatsu en tus ataques! — le gritaba una mujer cubierta por sombras_

— _Lo sé — una joven de cabellera negra cansada _

— _Quiero ver si tus palabras son ciertas — levanto su palma abierta _

—_Ya verás — se lanzo contra —te hare comer todo tu egocentrismo —_

Antes de que se diera cuenta ya había hecho una herida cerca al corazón Aizen, pensó que después de todo tenia la fuerza suficiente para ganar y no involucrar así a más personas.

—Te descuidaste — le dijo Unohana, si esto no era una ilusión él no era tan fuerte como lo aparenta, o al menos eso creía… ¿Creer? ¿Una ilusión no es lo mismo? pero…

—Lindos recuerdos… ¿eh?— Aizen se acerco por detrás, sus palabras resonaban por los oídos de la capitana — Hado 33 Soukatsui — el fuego blanco se lanzo en extremo rápido

Los que veían la pelea se quedaban asombrados, no podían ver nada ya que una nube de polvo no les permitía observar.

La nube se disipo con ella una Unohana encima de su liberada espada, la bestia llamada Minazuki había sido liberada.

—Shikai…eh — dijo Aizen —No es gran cosa — desapareció de la vista de ellos, la batalla continuaría.

Mientras tanto en el Hueco Mundo…

—Ken-chan… — Hablo la pequeña, ellos estaban rodeados de muchos hollows y arrancars dispuesto a atacarles — Son demasiados… ¡Genial! —

—Ya verás lo que les haremos a esta escoria —

— ¡Ve Ken-chan! ¡Destruye a las escorias!— le animaba la pequeña

—A quien llamas escoria — le contesto un arrancar

—A nada en especial — lo parte a la mitad sin poder dejar que se defienda — ¿Quién quiere ser el próximo? — todos los hollows y arrancars se lanzan contra Kenpachi.

En la ciudad Karakura…

Se veía a Unohana y Aizen luchando par a par, pasaron minutos que en tiempo humano hubiese sido horas.

Sus apariencias se notaban cansadas, las estocadas propinadas de Aizen debilitaban a la bestia de Unohana.

"_Si no me queda de otra, tendré que utilizarlo…" _piensa Unohana.

De un momento a otro Unohana se siente un corte, gritos de otro lado y el alrededor se vuelve negro.

Lo más cercano a eso seria, si, una caja de color negro, mas cortes se siente.

— Hadō 90, Kurohitsugi (ataúd negro) — repitió Unohana, su bestia desaparece de su vista, pero no solo se encogió su tamaño — Minazuki… —utiliza shumpo para ir tras ella.

La capitana mientras va recibe cortes, en el cuello, el rostro, las manos las piernas, etc.

—Lo siento por hacerte pasar por todo esto, lo siento — dice mientras la estrecha entre sus brazos. Recordó que Minazuki no era una zampakuto normal, era muy parecida a la zampakuto de Mayuri, era un ser vivo.

La caja se deshizo, la luz que salió lastimo los ojos de Unohana, se desploma antes de eso logra ver que Ichigo ya estaba luchando con Aizen.

Minazuki no está más en sus manos, débilmente puede mover sus ojos, lo tiene Aizen en sus manos.

— ¿Que planeas hacer con esa cosa? — le dice Ichigo a Aizen ¿Cosa? Pensó Unohana ¿Eso es mi zampakuto, Kurosaki-san? A veces dices cosas que hieren.

Esa "cosa" le dio una persona muy importante, su mejor amiga y maestra, Hikifune.

Unohana nunca demostró su afecto hacia Hikifune, pero ella si lo hacía fuerte y hermosa así era Hikifune y Unohana en ese entonces quería ser así.

Minazuki, el ultimo recuerdo de ella…

Aizen apretó la mini versión de Minazuki y se tomo el jugo que salió de ella, este sintió como sus energía era restaurada.

_Hikifune siempre tuviste el talento de hacer felices a los que te rodeaban_

_Pero también tuviste talento al herirme tanto al irte_

_Si el hecho que te vayas duele tanto…perder lo que me queda de ti _

_Duele una mas…hermana ¿porque? ¿Por qué somos tan tontos y no valoramos el tiempo?_

_¿Por qué no valore el tiempo que tuve contigo? _

—Mina…zuki…— dijo jadeante Unohana jadeante —Lo siento, hermana —

Los ojos de Unohana perdieron visión y se desplomo pero algo la sujeto.

— ¿Qui…en…e…res…? —

**Hikifune: es la anterior capitana del escuadrón 12, antes que Urahara.**

**Díganme les gusto ¿sí? ¿No?**

**Bueno en realidad Unohana y Hikifune no son hermanas son hermanas de cariño.**

**Siendo todo lo que queríamos aclarar, no despedimos y dejen review.**

**Cambio y fuera.**

**Ryunna-san y Yunna-san**


End file.
